


[Podfic] if you would, and you could

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of mischief7manager's story“Is it true?"Allura looked up from her desk. What research she and Drake had been able to gather from Westruun was woefully unorganized, a state she knew could cost them valuable time in future. She had barely stopped to greet Vox Machina upon her arrival in Vasselheim, instead seeking out a room in this Slayer’s Take guildhall in order to settle herself and begin sorting through crucial information. She had told her allies that she wished not to be disturbed, but then, Kima had never been one to follow orders."Allura and Kima reunite after the revelations of the past few episodes. They have a lot to talk about.





	[Podfic] if you would, and you could

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you would, and you could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077328) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



**Title:** if you would, and you could

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:10:06

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/if%20you%20would,%20and%20you%20could%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20mischief7manager.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
